Can't Fight This Feeling: The Younger version
by I heart Samchel
Summary: What if Sam wasn't the new kid? What if he had always lived in Lima? Will the same spark of passion between him and Rachel be there? I recommend reading the original 'Can't fight this feeling', first, but it could be a regular story on it's own.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the next story in the 'Can't Fight This Feeling' universe. It's going to be a little different than I had originally planned. My original idea was to stick to the original 'Can't Fight This Feeling' plot, but I really wanted to write about Sam and Rachel as little kids.**

**This story is going to have a few references from the original 'Can't Fight This Feeling'. Oh and I **_**would**_** recommend reading the first story, only because everything would make more sense if you read it. **

**Now on to chapter one:**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel studied the large classroom. He didn't like the thought of being the new kid. He didn't like not knowing anyone. What if he didn't make any friends?<p>

Just then, a girl with Tan skin and black hair walked up to him. "Hi; you're new, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"My name's Santana; what's yours?"

"My name is Kurt Christopher Hummel,"

"Cool," The pint sized Latina nodded. "Hey, do you want to go meet Rachel and Brittany?"

Kurt shook his head in confusion. "Who?"

Santana smiled and took his hand. "Come on, I'll show you,"

The girl led him to a table, occupied by three children. A very, very short brunette was sitting in the middle, while a blonde girl was sitting on her right side, and a blonde boy with green eyes was sitting on her left side.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Kurt. Kurt, that's Brittany," She pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Rachel," She pointed to the brunette. "And that's Sam," She pointed to the blonde boy.

Sam turned to Rachel. "Rachie, I made a picture for you." He passed a piece of red construction paper to her.

"Thanks, Sammy; what is it?"

"It's me and you; I'm Spiderman, and you're Mary Jane Watson,"

Santana giggled and whispered into Kurt's ear, "They're in love,"

Rachel smiled, happily. "When me and Sammy get older, we're gonna get married and cook dinner together, every night, like my dads."

"Don't you mean you're mommy and daddy?" Kurt asked.

The tiny diva shook her head. "No; I live with my two daddies. My mommy lives in another house; but I see her almost every day, and I sleep at her house on the weekends."

"Her mommy has a big pool," Brittany said. "She lets us swim in it whenever we sleep over."

"Hey, Rachel," The five kids heard a voice from behind them.

Rachel sighed. "Oh. Hi Finn."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine, on Valentine's Day, next week."

"Hey!" The six year old blonde boy stood up. "Back off my woman!"

"She's not you're woman, because you have cooties!" Finn exclaimed.

"No I don't!"

"Sam has cooties, Sam has cooties!" The taller boy mocked in a sing- song voice.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"You're a stupid head!"

"Well you're a dumb face!"

"Well, you're ugly!"

"Well, you're a whore!"

The blonde boy was silent for a moment. "What's that?"

"A bad lady…"

* * *

><p>"But I didn't even do anything!" Sam exclaimed as his teacher dragged him and Finn to the principal's office<p>

"Neither did I!" Finn said.

The teacher sighed. "You boys are in trouble for using inappropriate language in class!"

"I didn't say any bad words!" the shorter boy said, "All I said was that my penis is bigger than his! Penis isn't a bad word."

She sat them both down in two chairs in the principal's office. "Now you two sit here and wait for the Mrs. Fisher to come," She walked out of the office.

A few minutes later, a red headed woman walked into the office and sat down in the big leather chair across from the two boys. "Hello boys. What happened.

"He tried to steal Rachie from me!" Sam pointed to Finn!"

"She's not your girlfriend! She used to have a crush on me in preschool!"

"Yes she is! She told me that I was her boyfriend, last month!"

Mrs. Fisher bit her lip, trying her hold back her laughter. "Do you two know why you're here?" They shook their heads. "Well, you both said a few things, that were, let's just say, not nice."

"But I heard on T.V. that having a big Penis is a good thing. Do you want to see?" He began to unbutton his pants.

"No!" Mrs. Fisher exclaimed. "No, no, I believe you, there's no need to show us."

"But anyway, Rachie's _my_ lady, and she's gonna be _my_ Valentine. I'm gonna get her a card and everything."

The older woman smiled down at the little boy. "Well aren't you a little Romeo."

"No," Sam shook his head. "My name is Sam."

The principle let out a small laugh. "I know, sweetie. So here's what I'm going to do. I'll send you both back with a warning. But if I catch you boys fighting again, you're both going to be in trouble, okay?"

"Okay," The two boys nodded, simultaneously."

* * *

><p>Sam and Rachel walked hand in hand to Shelby's SUV, and hopped into the back seat. "Hey, kids," Shelby smiled at them. "How was school?"<p>

"It was good," Rachel smiled. "There's a new kid in our class; his name is Kurt."

"That's nice; you were both nice to him, right."

She nodded. "Yeah; Santana asked him to sit at our table with us."

"Well that was nice of her," She looked at Sam before pulling out of the driveway. "What about you, Sammy boy? Anything new with you?"

"I got sent to the principal's office, today."

Shelby raised her eyebrows. "The principal's office? I'm I going to need to tell your mother about this!"

"No!" The blonde boy exclaimed, "Please don't tell my mommy!"

"What happened, Sam? You're usually such a sweet boy,"

"I got in trouble because I told Finn that my Penis is bigger than his."

Shelby almost choked, she was laughing so hard. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "He tried to steal Rachie away from me. I did what I had to do."

The dark haired woman smiled at the two kids. "You kids are so cute."

Rachel looked at Sam with curiosity. "I never saw a boy's private, before."

He thought for a moment. "I have an idea; I'll show you my private if you show me yours."

The pint sized diva pondered his words before saying, "Okay,"

"Oh, no," Shelby said. "You two are _way_ too young and innocent to be doing that,"

"Why?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Because it's inappropriate."

"But me, San, and Britt get dressed in the same room all the time. What's the difference?"

Shelby sighed. "You'll know when you're older,"

As soon as Shelby parked her car in the driveway, the two kids hopped out of the car and ran to the snow covered lawn. They laughed and giggled as they threw snow at each other, before they heard Shelby call, "Come on kiddies, you can play in the snow, _after _you finish your homework.

Sam and Rachel sighed before grabbing their backpacks from the car and walking up the porch steps. "Later, I'm gonna build a snowman, and name it Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel smiled. "Then I'm gonna build a snowman and name it Samuel Joseph Evans,"

Shelby laughed at the two 'lovebirds'. In all honesty, she would be surprised if the two of them didn't end up together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? And I now, sucky ending. Oh, and the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review. I update faster when you guys review!**


End file.
